(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine lubricating device.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an engine lubricating device, there is a device in which an oil outlet pipe is in a vertical orientation, an intermediate pipe is in a horizontal backward orientation, an oil inlet pipe is in a horizontal sideways orientation, and a cup-shaped oil filter is attached to the oil inlet pipe.
<<Problem 1>> Passage Resistance of the Oil Strainer is High.
In the conventional device, the passage resistance of the oil strainer is large. As a result, a horsepower loss due to the oil strainer is large.
<<Problem 2>> the Support Stay for the Oil Filter is Necessary.
In the conventional device, the support stay for the oil filter is necessary.